Cadavre Week
Cadavre Week Monday Cadavre: Time http://broodhollow.chainsawsuit.com/page/2014/02/10/cadavre-time/ The comic looks like a classic three-panel newspaper comic strip, printed on newsprint in black and white. On the upper left is the comic title, "Cadavre." On the upper right are the words "Registered U.S. Patent Office." ; Panel 1. Cadavre is sitting at a bar, looking pensive. He holds a glass of wine in one hand, and there is a smoking cigarette in an ashtray to his left. He wears a black beret and a black and white striped shirt, stereotypically cartoonish emblems of French men. He's a skeleton, but he's drawn in a simplified, cartoonish way. He says "Time, she moves so quickly, non? THe hours fly by as we race to our graves...!" ; Panel 2. He continues "Unless we are looking forward to something... Then time is slow as a snail's pace!!" He gets a crafty look and says "But I have tricked time..." ; Panel 3. He closes his eyes and raises his glass, saying "I just look forward to everything, see? Let us celebrate my immortality!" Tuesday Cadavre: Friendship http://broodhollow.chainsawsuit.com/page/2014/02/11/cadavre-friendship/ ; Panel 1. Cadavre, sweating and raising his hands to his chest in a gesture of frustration, says "Friendship, she is transient! Laughter -- short-lived!" His expression is troubled. ; Panel 2. He continues as he walks, "Joy -- elusive! Happiness -- momentary! Knowledge -- ephemeral!" His expression is worried, and he is sweating cartoonishly. In front of him, the skeleton cat is lying on its back, batting at a butterfly flying a few inches above it. The butterfly's flight path is represented by a curling dashed line. ; Panel 3. He picks up the skeleton cat, which looks slightly alarmed, and snuggles it. He smiles, his eyes closed and a slight blush on his cheeks, and his expression looks relaxed. Short lines come from his head, highlighting the quick movement and his happy expression. He continues "But remembering all is fleeting -- the most fleeting of all!" The butterfly continues to flutter past the two of them. The artist's signature is in the bottom left hand side of this panel, and it's an illegible piece of cursive writing that I'm guessing is "Straub." Wednesday Cadavre: True and False http://broodhollow.chainsawsuit.com/page/2014/02/12/cadavre-true-and-false/ Panel 1. Cadavre is sitting on a loveseat, looking serious. The skeleton cat is on his lap, snoozing as Cadavre pets it. Cadavre says "We think so highly of verisimilitude, Fracture. We clasp what is true to our bosom, and reject what we discover is false..." Panel 2. Cadavre's eyes widen slightly as he says "But would I love you less if someone said your name was not Fracture? If you were not a girl cat, but a boy? If you were never a cat at all?" Panel 3. He closes his eyes as he continues, "We have it very easy, Fracture. True or false, we are only bones underneath." Thursday Cadavre: Technology http://broodhollow.chainsawsuit.com/page/2014/02/13/cadavre-technology/ ; Panel 1. Cadavre is pedaling a bicycle, cartoonish clouds of dust following him. He is sweating, and his beret is flying comically off his head. He says "Technology! How it has connected us! But at what price? To get across town in twenty minutes was once absurd!" ; Panel 2. He continues to pedal, his arms wobbling. His brows are knit and he is sweating heavily. Short lines all around him show the effort he is putting into his pedaling. He continues, "Now, a little pedaling and I arrive! My old excuses for being late are now obsolete!" ; Panel 3. As Cadavre pedals, sweating as his beret flies comically off his head, he notices a thumbtack lying pointy side up on the ground a foot or two in front of his front tire. Short lines coming from the thumbtack emphasize its position and sharpness. He says "Ah... But with technology comes new excuses..." Friday Cadavre: Alone http://broodhollow.chainsawsuit.com/page/2014/02/14/cadavre-alone/ ; Panel 1. Cadavre is lying on his back, looking up at the night sky, filled with stars. He says "The *stars*, Mort... Do you believe we are all alone? Or are there others up there?" ; Panel 2. He closes his eyes and says "Perhaps they look up at us and wonder if we are here, too? The night sky, she is full of mystery..." ; Panel 3. Mort, a skeleton with a cartoonishly tall and round head wearing a suit and a hat that looks ridiculously small on top of his large head, has his hands on his hips as he looks down. He says "It's daytime and that's a blanket." From inside a blanket fort made by stretching a black blanket patterned with stars over the backs of two chairs, Cadavre answers "Ah, but the questions remain..." Category:Supplementary material